Comfort
by Kanahit
Summary: Sentinel and Overseer are in need of some physical comfort. NSFW.


The door quietly creaked open, light briefly shining from the hallway into the small room aboard the airship. Soft footsteps slowly padded across the wooden floor and a few moments later, Overseer felt the chilly air brush its lips against his back as the covers were lifted. He turned his head over his shoulder, barely able to discern Sentinel's form slipping into his bed in the darkness. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, burrowing his head into his pillow for a minute until he woke up a bit. He felt her curl up on her side.

"Evening, Sen," he finally murmured, shifting his body and rolling onto his back.

"Couldn't sleep," Sentinel said quietly, resting her head down beside his on the pillow. "Can't stop thinking about what's going to happen if we aren't able to get our powers back… Or if we don't get them back in time to be able to protect Gino enough…" She sighed uncomfortably and nuzzled the pillow.

"I'm worried, too," Overseer sighed, turning his head to watch Sentinel's face. "At least we're here to try. It's better than what could have happened. He could have stayed home and been there when his dad was killed. I'm sure he would have been killed pretty quickly if he was there. Instead, he was with us." He rolled onto his side, getting more comfortable. He furrowed his brow a bit at Sentinel's bare shoulder then glanced up at her face again. Her eyes were closed. "Plus… It seems that Gino has Hephaes on his side. Hephaes will be a lot of help if we need any, I bet. He won't listen to us, but Gino…"

"Mmm… Right… Hephaes… The trouble would be finding him. He's big, but who knows where he'll be when we're in trouble. Or what if we do get our powers back and we're not strong enough to defeat Nyx? He's… I don't want to believe he's back, but we need to be prepared. First keeping Gino safe from the people trying to kill him, and who knows what Nyx wants or how he's back. What if it's Jack? What if Jack's the one who brought him back, like he brought me back?" Sentinel closed her eyes tighter, curling up a bit more.

Overseer frowned and gently rested his palm on her cheek. It was disconcerting to see the former demigoddess so… vulnerable. He shifted closer to her and removed his hand from her cheek to gently wind his arm around her waist, pulling her against himself. She curled closer, resting her forehead against his cheekbone. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds filling the room being their breathing and the brushing of Overseer's knuckles against the blanket as he slowly rubbed Sentinel's lower back.

Sentinel rested her hand against Overseer's chest, playing with a bead of fuzz stuck to his shirt. For someone so unabashed about nudity, he had certainly become accustomed to pajamas rather quickly. She, on the other hand, was much more comfortable sleeping in just a pair of panties. The result was that now her bare breasts were pressed firmly against Seer's chest and he was very, very aware of it. He half wondered what would have happened if someone else on the ship had seen her wandering around.

Keeping one hand on her back, he brought his other hand up to gently raise her chin. She opened her eyes, watching him curiously. Was he trying to see if she was crying? Her throat felt tight and her chest felt heavy, but she wasn't quite on the verge of tears. The room was probably too dark for him to see properly, anyway. The only light was the faint glow of the moon high in the sky outside the window above Overseer's bed. After a few moments of hesitation, he gently caught Sentinel's upper lip between his and pulled her more securely against himself. Her eyes widened in surprise before she closed them and kissed him back. They'd kissed before, back when they still had their powers and before the differences between them became so defined, but she hadn't expected this. She slid her hand up over his chest to his neck and to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair, discouraging him from pulling away.

Sentinel hooked her knee over Overseer's hip, using her heel against the back of his calf to nudge his leg between hers. He obliged, pressing his thigh up between her legs, feeling the muscles there clench slightly. His hand made its way from Sentinel's lower back up along her waist and ribcage, finally finding one of her breasts, his fingertips gently circling her nipple. The nub of flesh hardened under his fingertips and he squeezed it, inwardly smirking as the demigoddess whimpered into his mouth and curved her back. It was a bit of a surprise to feel her surrender her body over to him so easily. Typically she kept up a strong, defensive front. He couldn't recall the last time she'd relaxed so easily and he wondered how long it had been since she'd last been with someone. He doubted she'd let her standards slip enough to sleep with any old random mortal. She pushed on his chest gently and he broke the kiss, moving his arms to allow her to remove his nightshirt. His lips wasted no time in finding hers again, even catching the edge of his shirt between the corners of their lips for a split second before it was pulled completely over his head.

Being nude in each other's company wasn't new for either former deity. After all, neither saw clothing as much of a necessity until they had ended up in the current time. Even now they mostly wore it to conform to everyone around them in addition to liking the fashion. Back in the time when they still had their powers and they were powerful deities, clothing was nothing but an annoying hindrance and occasionally a show of power or grandeur. They'd spent many nights lying around in the nude, occasionally brushing against each other, but never touching like this.

Overseer rolled onto his back, pulling Sentinel on top of himself as he did so, his hand ghosting across her skin to slip his index finger underneath the waistband of her panties. He tugged gently at the elastic, moving his other hand back up to her breast. Their breathing was getting heavier, making the air under the blanket stuffy. Sentinel kicked it to the bottom of the bed in annoyance, taking care to not let her lips lose contact with Overseer's. She remembered that the door was left open a few inches and hoped that Gino and the others on the ship wouldn't find some reason to wander past the bedroom. They'd ask questions and even she wasn't sure what was going on right now. She opened her eyes to meet Overseer's gaze as he pulled out of the kiss, ran his upper teeth over his lower lip, and opened his mouth to speak, looking unsure.

"Sen…" His voice was husky and he cleared his throat. She put two fingers over his lips, shaking her head, and replaced her fingers with her lips. It was better if they didn't think.

It wasn't long before Sentinel sent Overseer's pants to the bottom of the bed to join the blanket. She straddled his thighs and slipped her hand into his briefs, gently grasping his hardening cock and giving it a few slow strokes. Its size wasn't anything impressive. Fully hard, it was just a bit below average for a mortal. Overseer squirmed at the feeling of her cold hand but the cold feeling didn't last very long and his discomfort soon changed to soft, involuntary utterances of pleasure. Sentinel's long fingers gently stroked along his length, pausing to rub against the edge of his cock's head through his foreskin. She paused in her movements to push down his briefs, bringing his cock out into the open. As she did so, she felt Overseer's fingers timidly delve into her panties and dip into the wetness he found there that was slowly but surely soaking the crotch of her panties. His fingers rubbed between her slick folds, taking a minute to explore the new territory there. It wasn't his first time touching a woman like this, but it was his first time touching Sentinel.

His middle finger brushed against the side of her clit, sending a shock of electricity straight to her core. Sentinel squirmed, pushing herself against Overseer's hand, encouraging him to give her attention where her body was craving it the most. As she brushed her thumb over the slit at the tip of his cock, he forgot his hesitation and obliged, wetting his fingertips at her opening and slowly circling around her clit with two fingers. Sentinel briefly forgot about the hardening shaft in her hand as she focused on the tingling, throbbing pleasure between her legs. She whimpered softly as Overseer removed his hand, but it was only so that he could push her panties down to her knees to keep them from restricting his hand. She wiggled her legs around, pushing the offending garment down to join the blanket and pair of pants at the bottom of the bed.

Rather than immediately replacing his hand between her legs, Overseer put his hand on Sentinel's lower back, keeping her firmly pressed against him as he shifted their position so that he was the one on top, his knees on either side of one of her thighs. He trailed his fingers over her hipbone, curving their path to her inner thigh, smirking as he felt goosebumps form on her skin. She grasped him again, having let go when he rolled them over, and gave him a few quick strokes before pausing to lubricate her hand with the precum seeping from the head. As she resumed stroking him, she felt his index finger teasingly rub the edges of her entrance before slipping inside of her and his thumb lazily circled around her clit.

The two former demigods teased and kissed each other for a while longer, trying their best not to worry about the implications of what they were doing. It was a welcome distraction from the worries that plagued them during the rest of the day. They both knew there weren't any romantic feelings involved. They were just two people in the night using physical pleasures to overshadow emotional pains.

Overseer broke his lips from Sentinel's and helped her raise her legs to rest her knees over his hips. She reached down between her legs, teasing her clit with her middle finger as Overseer hovered over her hesitantly, then guided himself slowly into her, taking care not to go too quickly. She let out a quiet moan, arching her head back against a pillow, feeling him fill her. He stopped once he was fully inside of her and they laid there for a minute, the only sounds being their breathing and the quiet groaning from pipes below the room as they adjusted to the sensations of being joined like this. The pipes went quiet and the absence of sound became too pressing for the former demigods to feel content remaining still.

He slowly began to move himself in her, both of them relishing in the chance to have something to lose themselves in, something to focus on rather than their worries for one night. With each movement, with each moan or whimper, each labored breath and pounding heartbeat, the situation about their powers and the situation about Gino went farther and farther away from their minds. The two tried their best to stay relatively quiet; the last thing they wanted was for Gino to hear them and come investigate or something. Then they would have to explain, and coming up with explanation meant thinking about what happened. Neither wanted to do that.

Sentinel felt herself nearing orgasm, her legs quivering and her hips beginning to move of their own accord to achieve more of that wonderful friction. She kissed Overseer hard, stifling her cry of pleasure with his mouth as she hit her release. The feeling of her orgasm as he was inside of her sent Overseer over the edge not long after. He groaned loudly into the kiss, unconsciously digging his nails into her upper arms, thrusting into her a few final times. For a minute, they laid there, him on top of her, and willed their breathing to return to normal.

Overseer rolled off of the former demigoddess lay beside her, both of them staring up at the ceiling. Neither of them said anything. A heavy, satisfied weight settled into their bodies. As Overseer felt himself beginning to doze off, he felt the mattress shift. He turned his head and saw Sentinel's form stand up beside his bed. Without a word, she retrieved her abandoned panties from the pile of fabric bunched up at the end of his bed, stepped into them, pulled them on, and quietly left his room. The door latched behind her with a faint _click_ and he allowed himself to fall asleep. Until the sun came up, there was nothing to worry about.


End file.
